


He needed comfort

by GleeklaineJonas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeklaineJonas/pseuds/GleeklaineJonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Germany and Portugal game Cristiano needed some comfort <br/>set after portugal lose against Germany in wc 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	He needed comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this the first thing i ever post sooo tell me what you really think ?

Cristiano felt like punishing someone or crying after Their lost against Germany .  
Actually he cried after the game and he might yelled at pepe at the game half time and he also might hit him until some of their teammate pulled them away from each other .  
And now he just need someone to make him feel better , to tell him that's it's alright that he did his best .  
And who's better than his secrete boyfriend ?  
He knocked three times and waited then he heard the " come on in " and it was his roommate . _Crap_  
He thought about just turning around and leaving but that would be rude and childish and he really needed **_him_**  
So , he opened the door slowly and walked in keeping his head down and closed the door behind him but he didn't dare to look up because he know the moment he see _**him**_ he's going to lose it .  
And he don't want the roommate to be there to see his breakdown .  
" what the hell are you doing here ?!" The roommate said .  
" No , it's okay . Hey ,Listen I know we just got in but maybe you could .."  
" yeah , yeah I'll come back by tomorrow , see ya " he could _hear_ the smirk in the roommate voice .  
" thanks . See ya " he could hear the smile in his voice actually he could see it . He's seen it enough time to know what's it look like . How _beautiful_ it look like .  
And then the roommate left the room and closed the door behind him .  
The silent passed on for a few more minutes and then he felt Leo hand cup his cheeks and left his head up .  
" it's okay " Leo said and he didn't realize he was crying until he felt Leo thump dray away his tears .  
" I'm sorry this is so stupid , I shouldn't be upset about one game " Cristiano said .  
" no it's okay your allowed to be upset about this . Come on " Leo took his hand and led him to bed .  
They both lay on bed for an hour or more , Cristiano lost track of time the moment he stepped into the room , their both still fully clothed, Cristiano hiding his face in Leo chest and he can still smell Leo shampoo , he probably just got out of the shower when Cristiano came by .  
Leo let him cry it all out while whispering comfort words like "it's okay " " you did your best " long time ago and now they're both just laying there . Not saying anything at all just enjoying feeling the other close .  
" I wanted to come and see you after the game . They told me about the result and I just wanted to see you but the couch won't let me leave " Leo said while playing with his hair .  
" it's okay your here now " Cristiano said and barred his head deeper in Leo chest .  
Leo moved away and titled Cristiano head up and kissed him .  
It was a soft , shy but passion just like every time when Leo kiss him first .  
Cristiano rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss .  
He pulled away and looked at Leo "your roommate said he won't be back until tomorrow right ?" Cristiano asked with a smirk .  
" I believe he did " Leo answered as he pulled him in for another kiss .Cristiano felt like punishing someone or crying after Their lost against Germany .  
Actually he cried after the game and he might yelled at pepe at the game half time and he also might hit him until some of their teammate pulled them away from each other .  
And now he just need someone to make him feel better , to tell him that's it's alright that he did his best .  
And who's better than his secrete boyfriend ?  
He knocked three times and waited then he heard the " come on in " and it was his roommate . _Crap_  
He thought about just turning around and leaving but that would be rude and childish and he really needed **_him_**  
So , he opened the door slowly and walked in keeping his head down and closed the door behind him but he didn't dare to look up because he know the moment he see _**him**_ he's going to lose it .  
And he don't want the roommate to be there to see his breakdown .  
" what the hell are you doing here ?!" The roommate said .  
" No , it's okay . Hey ,Listen I know we just got in but maybe you could .."  
" yeah , yeah I'll come back by tomorrow , see ya " he could _hear_ the smirk in the roommate voice .  
" thanks . See ya " he could hear the smile in his voice actually he could see it . He's seen it enough time to know what's it look like . How _beautiful_ it look like .  
And then the roommate left the room and closed the door behind him .  
The silent passed on for a few more minutes and then he felt Leo hand cup his cheeks and left his head up .  
" it's okay " Leo said and he didn't realize he was crying until he felt Leo thump dray away his tears .  
" I'm sorry this is so stupid , I shouldn't be upset about one game " Cristiano said .  
" no it's okay your allowed to be upset about this . Come on " Leo took his hand and led him to bed .  
They both lay on bed for an hour or more , Cristiano lost track of time the moment he stepped into the room , their both still fully clothed, Cristiano hiding his face in Leo chest and he can still smell Leo shampoo , he probably just got out of the shower when Cristiano came by .  
Leo let him cry it all out while whispering comfort words like "it's okay " " you did your best " long time ago and now they're both just laying there . Not saying anything at all just enjoying feeling the other close .  
" I wanted to come and see you after the game . They told me about the result and I just wanted to see you but the couch won't let me leave " Leo said while playing with his hair .  
" it's okay your here now " Cristiano said and barred his head deeper in Leo chest .  
Leo moved away and titled Cristiano head up and kissed him .  
It was a soft , shy but passion just like every time when Leo kiss him first .  
Cristiano rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss .  
He pulled away and looked at Leo "your roommate said he won't be back until tomorrow right ?" Cristiano asked with a smirk .  
" I believe he did " Leo answered as he pulled him in for another kiss .


End file.
